Till Next Time
by Mishi080
Summary: ......"Gunna back out now big boy?" Kagome questioned sweetly. Giving her a heated glare, "Never.." Sesshoumaru said. Raising an eyebrow, "Really?".......


-1The story starts out slow but it will get faster, well, it got faster to me anyway. Hope you guys enjoy it. This was suppose to me a one-shot but I think I'll make it longer. But not my much. This story is rated NC-17 for a reason, next chapter will most likely contain the major lemon. Well, anyway… hope you like the beginning of this story.

Chapter Uno:

Ding-Dong A chime came from the door and echoed through the huge townhouse that had only one solitary inhabitant living in it. That solitary individual was known as the autonomous and detached Sesshoumaru. Sparing a glace at the regal grandfather clock the stood to the left of him, Sesshoumaru took note that it was 11:23 at night. Perplexed, he stood and walked down the hallway leading to the front door.

Peeking through the tiny glass opening, Sesshoumaru took in the form of a raven haired, petite woman. He watched as she took her small index finger and pushed the doorbell. Ding-Dong The hum echoed through the spacious house yet again. Golden-brown eyes flickered, his brain trying to figure out if he had ever seen this woman before. Coming to the decision that he had never laid eyes on the woman, he turned to leave. She would leave soon enough once she figured out that no one was going to answer the door. Settling himself back in the black leather chair he was in before, he picked up a book and continued to read.

Ding-Dong … Sighing as the doorbell rang, Sesshoumaru looked at the clock again; 11:42 it read. 'Almost 20 minutes she has stood out there, what the hell is that woman thinking?' Picking himself up, walking back over to the door, looking through the peek-hole, he once more saw the small female. Exhaling out a defeated sigh, he grabbed a hold on the silver door knob, twisted it slightly and pulled back.

"May I help you miss?" He spoke out monotonously.

Jumping slightly, large brown eyes glanced upward and looked at what must be the owner of the house. Her eyes traveled over his handsome face, bright yet cold brown eyes, and unusually long black hair. She wanted to see the rest of him, but, the door was in the way. Shaking her head, "Uhhh, um… yeah. You're the owner of this house right, Sesshoumaru Tashio?" 

Giving her a wary look, "Yes, I am. May I ask who you are and why you have to disturb me in the middle of the night?" 

Shivering as the chilled wind passed through her indecently short skirt, Kagome spoke, "My name is Higurashi Kagome, and I am here because you, well, kinda ordered me." Sesshoumaru caught a glimpse of her shivering as the wind passed by, then heard what she said. Taken aback, Sesshoumaru had no idea what this Kagome was talking about. "What do you mean by 'ordered'?"

Pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to him through the slit in the door, Kagome watched him read it. Scanning over the paper swiftly, Sesshoumaru had to hold in what only could have been an awkward gasp. Looking it over again, he had to make sure he wasn't mistaken in his reading. Seeing no mistake, he gave the paper a strange look. The header of the paper … Miss Sylvia Chiquito's Ladies in Waiting Service … gave him the answer to what the girl in front of him was most likely assigned to do. Strange is what it was, why was his name and address on this paper for an order of a 'hooker'? Handing the piece of paper back to her, he all but glared at her as she took it as stuffed it back in her pocket.

Giving a small smile and a shrug, Kagome weakly said, "Sooo, I take it you didn't, well, order me?"

"No." He said flatly.

Looking up at his towering figure, Kagome was just going to leave when she remembered what her boss's motto was. 'Get the job done, or you don't get paid!' The shrilly laugh of her evil boss echoed in her head. Suddenly really nervous, Kagome fidgeted while she spoke, "Ummm, So, Mr. Tashio… is there anything that… would need… my assistance tonig--". Cutting her off, "No," Sesshoumaru spat. Just about to shut the door in the woman's face, Sesshoumaru hesitated as she started to talk again.

"Well, if I won't be of any assistance, can I use your phone so I can get a ride home?" His first instinct was to say 'no', shut the door and walk away… but as it was, his conscience and pride wouldn't allow it. All the 'what-ifs' went through his mind, as the many different and disturbing scenarios decided to pop up. Most of them ending in the Miss Higurashi being raped, killed, or both. Sighing, he opened his door, let the skimpy dressed woman walk in, shook his head as he stared at her ass as she walked, and finally closed the door.

"So, where is your phone?" She asked, looking around the highly decorated walls and ceiling.

"In the kitchen, if you would follow me." Sesshoumaru brushed passed her, trying to ignore the sweet scent that was radiating off of her, and started walking towards the kitchen. Stopping, Sesshoumaru switched on the lights to what could only be described as a kitchen fit for the chief of a thousand kings. 'God! This guys is loaded! That lil twit Sylvia probably knew I couldn't do anything to pleasure this guy, that's why she sent me. Damn bitch!'

"Here, call anywhere you please." Sesshoumaru motioned to the phone that was hooked vertically to one side of a cabinet. "Uh, thank you…" Grabbing the phone, she dialed the number of one of her fellow 'employees'. Putting the phone next to her ear, Kagome turned her back on Sesshoumaru and waited for Sango to answer her damn phone. 'God, I hope she isn't on her job yet tonight, come on... you just dropped me off like an half an hour ago...' "HI! You have reached the voice mail of… me, SANGO!! Please leave your message after the tone and I'll get back to you as soon as possible…" Rolling her eyes, Kagome waited for the damn tone.

Sesshoumaru watched as his 'guest' gave her message to the person who was going to pick her up. Sesshoumaru tried his hardest not to look back down at her ass, but failed miserably, so he decided to just not look at her at all.

"…Sango, just come to the address I gave you before, K? Please hurry, I really don't want to walk home tonight, see you later, Kags." Kagome finished her message and hung up the phone. Turning towards the splendid work of art she was 'assigned' to, Kagome tried to get his attention, because it seemingly was on the ceiling. "Umm… Mr. Tashio, Mr. Tashio…?"

Shaking his head, "Yes? Your finished… when will your company be arriving to pick you up?" Sesshoumaru spoke rather fast trying to cover up his impromptu zoning out.

Fidgeting slightly, "To be honest, I don't know. I left her a voice message, but I'm pretty sure it wont take that long…"

"Hmmm…" Was all Sesshoumaru said to that. "Come, follow me."

Walking out of the kitchen, Sesshoumaru led her to the living room. "Take a seat while you wait."

Giving another smile, which oddly sent a shiver down Sesshoumaru's spine, Kagome took a seat across from Sesshoumaru. "So, how do you think you got signed up, for… you know?" She tried to strike up a conversation with the silent man. 

Giving it some thought before answering, "Inuyasha…" He stated.

"Who's Inuyasha?"

"My half-brother." 

Smiling, "Your brother… that's actually kinda funny…" Kagome said with a small giggle.

"I'm not laughing." Sesshoumaru said coolly. Looking down, Kagome tried not to sigh out loud, so she settled with fidgeting with the hem of her dark mini skirt.

Some time passed, and Kagome started to doze off when suddenly she jumped up and gave a high-pitched squeak as the grandfather clock gave a booming clang as it struck 1:00. Looking at the clock, then down the wall, and finally to the statue she came to know as Mr. Sesshoumaru Tashio.

Breathing out semi-loudly, Kagome rubbed her eyes then tried to strike up another conversation, "Do you ever sleep, you don't look tired at all…" 

"I don't sleep much, what about you, you don't look… very tired?" His eyes darted off of the book and looked at her. 

"Well, as you can see, I work at night." She said softly. 

Getting somewhat in a humorous mood, Sesshoumaru said, "Hmmm, please enlighten me on what you do."

Catching his sarcasm, she decided to play along, "Well, I would have to show you, I can't really say it in words."

Raising an eyebrow, he put the book in his lap on the side table next to him. Reclining back in his chair, Sesshoumaru took the bait, pretty sure she was just bluffing. "Oh really, fine, come and show me."

Her big brown eyes widened minutely, 'Was he serious? Nah… He couldn't be… Ah, but that means he's said that to be a twit! Fine, I'll play along and beat him at his own game.' "Fine, but you asked for it…" Standing up, she walked over to where Sesshoumaru was sitting, purposely moving her hips sensuously side to side.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome stood and advanced towards him. 'Was she seriously going to show me… No, she'll back out… she's just waiting for me to… Hah! Let her think that, this Sesshoumaru doesn't back out of anything.' Gulping down the suddenly big lump in his throat, Sesshoumaru had to hold back a groan as he felt her settle herself on his pelvis.

"Gunna back out now big boy?" Kagome questioned sweetly.

Giving her a heated glare, "Never…" Sesshoumaru said.

Raising an eyebrow, "Really?" Kagome asked as she ground her hips into his.

Not being able to hold in the gasp that escaped his throat, Sesshoumaru all but groaned out. "Ah, the big bad Sesshoumaru is all talk?" She giggled slightly.

Placing his hands on her hips and lifting her up, Sesshoumaru tighten his hold and growled, "What did you say wench?"

"I said," she paused, shifting slightly in his tight grasp, "You are all talk… Gah! What was I thinking? You could never pleasure me, just look at you!"

Deciding she had enough of this game, she moved to get off of him but found that she couldn't due to the hands still firmly attached to her hips.

"Let go." She demanded.

Smirking, he brought her hips back down to his pelvic region. Releasing one hand only to wrap it around her neck, Sesshoumaru brought her head down to his level. His lips by her ear, he whispered, "You brought this upon yourself bitch."

Before Kagome could assess the situation, she felt warm, wet lips pressing rather hard on her own. A large hand was moving its way up and down her inner thigh sending sweet little tremors of pleasure through her body. The other hand was scratching a small pattern on the back of her neck. Moaning slightly as he moved his lower hand to her centre, Sesshoumaru was given access to her mouth. Sesshoumaru smirked against her mouth, yes, he was the winner. She was already a puddle of Jello.

Feeling him smirk against her mouth, Kagome knew what he was thinking. She could resist him, she would resist him, 'By all the gods is this guy hot!' Kagome thought. She wanted him bad! But she said she would resist, just to be a bitch. If he still persisted, then she would partake in the fun but right now, no, she had a sort of bet to win with this gorgeous guy. Pulling herself together, she practically hopped off of him.

Giving his living room a look around, she turned towards him, caught his deathly glare and spoke, "This is a lovely house, how long have you lived here?"

Taking deep breaths, Sesshoumaru tried to control himself. It didn't work. The bitch knew what she was doing. Growling to himself, 'I'm going to give that bitch exactly what a bitch deserves' Sesshoumaru thought . Getting up out of the recliner, he suddenly slung Kagome over his shoulder, much to her protest, and carried her out of the living room. Moving through dark halls, and finally coming to a stop, Kagome heard a door open and close. 'I wonder where I am now?' It didn't take long for her to find out. One second she was slung over Sesshoumaru's shoulder, the next she was flying through the air until she fell on what could only be his bed. Shaking off her shock, she tried to find the edge of the bed so she could hopefully escape this sticky situation. Before she made it to and edge, she was suddenly pounced on by a half naked Sesshoumaru. Feeling the same hands that were on her before, she struggled to get away from them. 

"Hey! Stop right now mister!" Kagome screeched.

Pinning her down, one of his hands holding her wrists above her head, his lower half resting on her legs, and the other hand holding her mouth shut so she would stop shouting, Sesshoumaru began to question her memory, "Do you remember when you were outside my door, you said, and I quote, 'Mr. Tashio, is there anything that would need my assistance tonight?'" Sesshoumaru mocked in a high squeaky voice, "my answer was a 'no', well, that has changed, are you up for my assignment or are you going to back out?" Removing his hands from her mouth and wrists, he waited for her to speak.

Giving him the biggest glare she had ever gave anybody she bitterly spoke, "Hey, you said no, you cant go and change that, now get off of me, Sango could get here any minute!"

"Now who is all talk?" 

"What?"

"I said," He paused, mimicking her earlier comment, "Now who is all talk, and to think I thought you could actually pleasure me, sate my insatiable passion, but, I guess I was wrong, maybe when your friend 'Sango' comes, she could do the job."

Kagome's anger bubbled over, but knew better to keep her cool, speaking calmly, "Hmmm… fine, have it your way, then I will take my leave, I just want one thing before I go. Your brothers address, he sounds like a guy who go do me good." 

Sesshoumaru's eye twitch at the sound of his brother. Did she think that he could not satisfy her but his brother could? Hah! That was something to laugh about. She came to him, she was the bitch here, and she would submit. Growling out, he began to transform into his normal state of being. 'I'll show her.'

Kagome watched wide eyed as the pitch black room began to glow and saw the man above her transform. 'He not a man, he was a youkai!' Kagome's mind screamed, 'Good going Kagome, go and anger a youkai disguised as a human.' As the light dimmed down, the room turned pitch black again.

No movement came from either of the two on the bed. Just the sound of their breathing could be heard. They actually stayed like that for a quite a long time, or, it seemed like a long time to Kagome, who was the one who broke the silence.

"Uh… hehe… well, uh , ca-could you get off of me pp-please, I, uh, I have to go to the bu-bathroom…" Kagome stuttered nervously. She really didn't need to go to the bathroom, she was just really uncomfortable with some shirtless youkai guy straddling her.

If the room wasn't pitch black and Kagome could actually see the male that was atop of her, she would see that she had been caught in her lie. Smirking in the darkness, Sesshoumaru took another sniff of her before he spoke smoothly, "You know... You really shouldn't lie, your not very good at it…"

Many feelings swiftly flew through Kagome after that statement. Some of them would include embarrassment for being caught, another would be confusion on how he could detect that, awe in how incredibly sexy his voice sounded, and finally anger, even how incredibly childish it was, in how he said she was a bad liar. The anger getting the best of her, she thrashed, kicked, and squirmed in her best efforts to get him to release her. None of it worked of course. All that it really did do was amuse the strange demon as his chuckle ricocheted through out the room. "I really do like you, your very entertaining... I haven't had this much fun in a long time…" he spoke with a jesting tone, in which got her more furious. Doubling her efforts she began to scream and throw a few choice cuss words his way. This went on for a while until, with one big huff, Kagome stopped and placed both hands and the side of her waist. "You gunna let me go anytime soon?" 

"Depends… are you going to be a good little bitch and do what I say?"

Kagome's eye twitched, she didn't like to be called a bitch, "First of all, don't call me a bitch, I am no ones bitch, especially not yours! Second, I don't take well to blackmail, I don't play games so just let me the fuc- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kagome exclaimed as she felt a sharp object tear right through the middle of her top. Feeling either side of the shirt and bra fall, Kagome's hands sprung up to cover her breasts. Before reaching their destination though, a large clawed hand intervened and restrained both wrists above her head. "Hey you! Let me go!! Look what you did, you ruined my shirt and bra! I have to pay for those ya know!" Kagome paused, gulping in some much needed air. Thinking about her torn clothes for a second, she wondered where he got the knife, did he have it in his room this entire time? What if he was planning on killing her?! She began to panic, 'No, don't think of such things! Keep your cool Kagome, keep COOL! Everything is gunna be alright!'

"Do you always have a knife in your bed, what's wrong with you? Afraid someone's gunna rob you? Why don't you just get a gun?!" She began to question him on the knife, adding a little humor in it, hoping the knife had nothing to do with her being injured in anyway.

Another chuckled rang out in the room, "I do not have a knife."

"What?! Then what did you used to cut my clothes?" Kagome asked genuinely confused. Kagome almost screamed as a razor-sharp point scraped the side of her cheek softly. Goosebumps dance upon her flesh as he finally removed whatever object he had. "Then what was that?" Kagome peeped, shaking off the creepy after effects.

"These…" Sesshoumaru said while trailing 5 sharp points down Kagome's stomach, "are my claws." 

'Claws? Claws! God, he has claws!' Kagome thought, 'Well, Duh, he's a demon Kagome.' Kagome silently scolded herself, really wanted to hit herself in the head, and probably would have done if her hands weren't pinned down.

"And these…" Sesshoumaru began while grazing two smooth peaks up her throat, "…are my fangs… Tell me Higurashi Kagome, have you ever had sex with a demon?"

End 

Lol... I have some explaining to do... :P

R&R

:P


End file.
